


Engagement

by InsertImaginativeNameHere



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Keith and Kate are too goddamn good, good and pure, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertImaginativeNameHere/pseuds/InsertImaginativeNameHere
Summary: The day Keith Gandor proposes to her, and the week that follows after.





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> the event that triggers this fic is unspecified and could be basically anything  
> writing them is my fave thing to do  
> all of this is bullshit bc I am a bullshitter of a writer but I hope you enjoy my crap

Early evening in the city, and it was getting dark. Kate was on her way home, trying to add up her latest income to figure out if she had enough for her share of rent this month, on top of groceries and bills and such. Times were getting harder, and money tighter, and there were less jobs for a musician in this economy. But she would have to find a way to get by. Nothing in life was free, was it? And nothing in life was easy either.

She’d figure out what to do next. Someone out there needed a pianist, even if her only real experience was as an accompanist. Someone would.

Things would work out in the end.

Speaking of...

There was a man outside her apartment building, leant against the wall nursing a cigarette. Well-dressed and serious, eyebrows furrowed intently. On seeing her, the intensity of his expression softened completely. Kate smiled.

“Mr Gandor. A pleasure to see you as always.”

She saw a faint smile cross his features and felt happy she could give him some contentment. He deserved that much. Despite his profession, which she knew only bits and pieces of, he was a gentle, respectful man to her. She didn’t want to think what he might be like when it came to business. All she knew was that he was don of a family. And that came with...well. Responsibilities, was the only way to put it.

“Did you want to hear me play?” she asked gently. He nodded, stubbing out his cigarette and sighing, and that sigh spoke volumes. He wasn’t a man to react emotionally without extreme circumstances. “Are you alright?”

“I’ve been thinking,” he admitted, as he accompanied her up to her apartment. “Certain events brought things into perspective.”

“What events?” He said nothing, gave her a rueful look instead.

 _Business_ events, she figured. “If you ever need any help…”

“I wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

“Really, it’d be no trouble at all,” she replied. “I know I can’t really do much, I’m just a pianist but-”

“That’s not true,” Keith said quietly. “You play beautifully.”

“Very kind of you to say,” Kate tipped her head demurely. “Sadly, not beautifully enough to land a stable job right now.” Keith went to his pocket, rifling through his wallet and Kate pressed her hand against his. “I appreciate it, really I do. You’re a gentleman.” They’d reached her apartment now. By all rights, she should have been nervous inviting a man like Keith inside even with company, much less alone, but she knew he was trustworthy. In fact, she trusted him completely. The woman she roomed with, Maggie, would have rolled her eyes at the idea of trusting  _any_ man, especially one so central to a mafia family. Fortunately, Kate knew Maggie was working late tonight and wouldn’t therefore be in the way. “Come on in. I’ll make coffee.”

“I’d like that.”

He followed her inside, hanging up his hat on the hatstand and taking a seat. Kate cast a glance back at him as she headed through to the kitchen and sighed. Just the quiet of his presence was so relaxing, it eased her fears about being able to make rent, to sustain an independent life. Having him around was so soothing and pleasant. More than anything, part of her wished the peace could last. Would that be so bad? She thought this over while she stirred the coffee.

“I made it just how you like,” Kate said, setting Keith’s cup down on the end table. “Any requests for a specific piece?” He shook his head, sipping his coffee. “Is Chopin’s Prelude 15 in D flat major adequate? They call it the Raindrop Prelude, you know? Because the repeating A-flat sounds like raindrops.” Keith nodded. “Very well then. The Raindrop Prelude it is.”

She played for him, noting how the tension ebbed away from him as he listened; just as he reassured her, she did the same for him. Attention on her, she felt herself let slip any precision and let go, playing with emotion and from the heart. Keith listened keenly and when she was finished, applauded politely.

“That was perfect.”

“Hush,” she laughed. “I know I was slightly off with the timing. No need to flatter me needlessly.”

He met her eyes. “It is neither flattery nor needless. You played perfectly, as always.”

“I’m glad you thought so. You seemed tense at any rate, so I’m always glad to help in any way I possibly can.” He looked down, pursing his lips and frowning a little. “Are you sure you’re doing good, Keith?” Formalities forgotten, Kate sat down next to him, unable to keep the concern out of her voice or face. “I’m sorry if I’m being forward or presumptuous in any way. You don’t have to answer-”

“It’s no problem,” he replied, low and soft and careful as always. When he spoke, Kate thought, he had a magnificent voice and she loved it.

She loved _him_ . She knew she did. And she knew from the way he looked at her that he loved her too. But where words normally came to her right now they failed. She was as wordless as _he_ could be. Right now, about this, she didn’t know where to start. It should have been easy to tell him how she felt. She just didn’t know where to begin.

“As I said, certain events occurred. Events that reminded me.”

“Reminded you of what?” Kate asked, barely more than a whisper.

He smiled sadly. “Of my own mortality. It wouldn’t be fair to indulge in a relationship when it could be cut off so suddenly. It would be selfish. I…” he sighed. “I care about you deeply, Kate, and I wouldn’t want to trap you in something that could end up hurting you. It’s not an easy life for widows, but I’d make sure you were provided for in case anything did...in case of my untimely demise. That is…” he cut off, looking somewhat embarrassed in himself. “I’d hope I’m not the one being presumptuous.”

Kate could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Impulsively she took his hand. “You aren’t. You know, you wouldn’t be trapping me in anything? I care about you too, so much. Keith- I don’t want to lose you. Not through death and not because you decided to cut me out out of misguided chivalry. ‘Tis better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all’, isn’t that what Tennyson said? Step one, done and done. Now please, whatever you do, don’t make me lose you. Not after you just said the longest, loveliest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Keith was quiet. He set his coffee down, externally seeming as calm and composed as ever. He stood up.

Kate’s mind panicked. Dimly, she thought he must be leaving. “Don’t go yet, you haven’t finished your coffee,” she heard herself say and cursed herself for driving him away, for putting so much on him. Perhaps she had misread things. Perhaps she _was_ the one being presumptuous all along.

Keith said nothing. He reached for his pocket.

Kate stood up to follow him and press his hand back into his pocket. “As I said, that really isn’t necessary. Just the pleasure of your company and the knowledge that I made you happy is payment enough.”

Pulling gently away from her, he nodded. “If that is the case...then I hope you would do me the honour of making me the happiest man in New York.” From his pocket, he produced a small velvet box and he went down on one knee. Kate’s breath caught in her throat. Opening the box, he revealed a sapphire-set diamond ring and looked up at her with a strange nervous hope in his eyes. “Kate...will you marry me?”

Her breath escaped in one sudden gasp, leaving her floundering for words and wiping her eyes from tears of joy. “I- how long have you been planning this, you sly devil?”

“I’ve wanted to ask for some time,” Keith admitted. “I’ve just...never exactly been sure how.” Once again, he seemed nervous. Very nervous indeed. “I fell in love with your playing, and then I fell in love with you soon after.”

“I...I don’t know what to say,” Kate shook her head in amazement. Her mind was racing, with images of a future together, how it would feel being married to this quiet man, for him to be  _her_ quiet man, waking up next to him and feeling so whole she couldn’t imagine anything else. Waking up in his arms, and playing for him before he went to work. Waiting up for him to get home and playing again and the neighbours wouldn’t tell them to keep it down because they knew who Keith was and you didn’t.

_(waking up without him and feeling so empty it broke her heart in two)_

_(waking up without him and feeling such overwhelming loss she missed him so much she couldn’t bear it)_

_(waking up alone)_

Being known as wife of a mafia don.

Seeing behind the curtain, seeing what Keith did and wishing she didn’t have to.

She saw him shift uncertainly and realised she really ought to give him an answer, the only answer there could be. “Yes. Yes, of course.”

And his face practically lit up, the biggest smile she’d ever seen him make. It looked like his eyes were shining too as he slipped the ring onto her finger. “Thank you. I hope I can make you happy.”

When he stood up, Kate threw her arms around him and embraced him. “Oh Keith, you wonderful man. You already do.” Regaining her composure, she let her fiance _this was happening she’d said yes, they were engaged_  go and reached up to touch his cheek. “I can’t help feeling like we should celebrate somehow. Go out for a fancy dinner or something.”

Keith smiled and shook his head. “I’d rather stay here and listen to you play.”

Kate laughed. “Of course you would. Any requests?” She grinned wickedly. “The Wedding March, perhaps.”

He smirked ever so slightly. “Maybe a little Beethoven?”

“How does the Moonlight Sonata sound?”

“I’ll know when you play it.”

As she sat back down at the piano she glanced over at him and wondered how she could have doubted he loved her. The look on his face was one of utter devotion. She wondered if she looked at him the same way.

Her ring against the white piano keys. Engagement. Her hands glided across the piano and she couldn’t have been happier.

 

-

 

When Keith left he kissed her cheek and inclined his head, almost smiling which for him was essentially a smile itself. He wasn’t really one for goodbyes. Just before he left, he looked around and then told her something she knew already but still gave her such a rush.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied, tasting the newness of the words and feeling on top of the world. “See you soon, I hope.”

“Yes,” Keith said. “Soon.”

“You’ll have to properly introduce me to your brothers. I think I met Luck briefly but I’d like to get to know them both better. After all, they’re going to be family, aren’t they?”

“Family is important,” Keith said seriously. “Kate, are you sure about this? You know what we do. I don’t want to put you in any danger.”

“I’m sure,” Kate didn’t even hesitate. “Keith, I’ll always be sure. Stop second-guessing yourself.” She smiled wryly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so nervous. Whatever happened to the unflappable mafia don who keeps his head under any pressure?”

“You,” Keith replied, with no small degree of sincerity, and Kate didn’t care that it was a trite, overly romantic thing to say. They’d just become engaged. One day she would be Mrs Gandor and that day couldn’t come soon enough. Her life had taken a turn.

“You hopeless romantic,” Kate tittered. “Goodnight, Keith.” He turned to leave and she called out after him. “Say, shall we go to lunch this Tuesday? I know a charming little diner. We can walk to it from the theatre. Quarter-to-twelve sound alright?” Keith nodded wordlessly. “I’ll see you then, then. Look after yourself.”

He gave her one last brief smile and was gone.

She headed back inside and felt an irrepressible grin sneaking onto her face. She was happy, impossibly happy. Too happy to sleep now. Sitting back at the piano she began to play whatever she felt, meaningless sequences of notes, to try and somehow get her happiness out there as a tangible thing, to make an indent on the world. She poured out her feelings there and then onto the keys and was still at it when Maggie arrived home.

“I could hear you halfway down the hall, ya do know that, right? Surprised nobody complained,” her roommate said as she flopped down onto the sofa. “Di mi, have I had a day. Mr Carmichael wanted all the glasses polishing before any of us could leave. I didn’t think you’d still be up. So how was your day? Guessing it went better than mine.”

Kate beamed. “Well…” Trailing off, she showed Maggie her ring.

“You’re insured?” Maggie’s hand went to her mouth. “Well I never! Who’s the lucky fella?” Her expression turned wicked. “Hey, wait, is it Mr Mystery Piano Man you keep seeing and never letting me meet? He popped the question, huh?”

“He did, yes.”

“Are you gonna tell me his name about now? Catchy though Kate Mystery Piano Man is...I need to know.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Alright. His name’s Keith.”

“Keith.” Maggie snorted. “Sounds enigmatic. Does he have a last name so I know who I’m gonna have to address my letters to when you move out?”

Kate bit her lip. She’d have to tell Maggie sooner or later. “Yes, he does. It’s Gandor.”

“Gandor?” Maggie frowned. “Where’ve I heard that name…” Kate sighed, readying for the inevitable penny drop. “Wait, aren’t they like, mafia or something?”

“Yes,” Kate said.

Maggie’s jaw dropped. “So you’re like, engaged to a mafioso? Aren’t you scared?”

“No,” Kate said, truthfully. “He’s a good man. He’s kind. Very quiet.”

“So what exactly does he do? Is he high up?” Maggie asked, intrigued. “I mean, if you’re going to marry into a family-with-a-capital-F you might as well marry well. So?”

Kate sighed. “He’s...sort of the don.” Maggie’s expression said it all. Worth a thousand words and more. “Eldest of the three brothers who run the family. You said it yourself.” She shrugged.

“Yeah but...I was joking! I didn’t expect you to _literally marry a don_! Oh my Lord, Kate! Is that why you didn’t tell me more about him sooner?”

“Partially.”

“Don’t you go forgetting me when you’re living the high life, now will you?” Maggie joked.

“I would never do that,” Kate told her honestly. “I’ll be sure to invite you to dinner plenty.”

“A don…” Maggie repeated, awestruck. “How are you not the least bit scared, Kate? You don’t know what he’s like when it comes to business. He could be a real mean guy.”

“I don’t know what he’s like then, true. But I know Keith. That’s not who he is. I’m sure he can be frightening when he needs to be. Not to me.”

“What if one day he is?”

Kate was silent. “That’s not who he is,” she said adamantly. “If you’d met him, you’d understand.”

“I guess I will meet him one day, huh?” Maggie shook her head. “I don’t believe is. This some elaborate prank on little old me?”

“Am I the kind of person to do that?”

“No, you aren’t. Well, I hope you’re gonna be happy with him and make beautiful children and the rest of the schtick. Yada, yada, yada.” Maggie’s mocking tone dissipated. “No, really Kate. I wish nothing but the best for the future Mrs Gandor.”

 

-

 

Monday came around and Kate went out to buy some sort of gift for her husband-to-be. It’d be nice, especially after Keith had given her the perfect ring. She had to find something he’d like. Something thoughtful. She considered cufflinks or a nice tie-pin but in the end settled on a box of cigars. Hopefully he’d appreciate them. At least it was something that would definitely get use. More practical than an ornament or accessory. She wrapped the box neatly in paper and tied it with a bow. There. Ready for tomorrow.

Was  _she_ ready? She’d had her hair done while she was out, she was still choosing her outfit to look her best. She would look just fine, but then she knew she could have looked a mess, with chipped nails and matted hair and Keith would have been nothing but charming and polite and taken her on his arm and continued as normal. Her appearance was not the cause of her sudden nerves. Keith wasn’t the cause of her nerves either. In fact, she couldn’t pinpoint it precisely. Perhaps it was the knowledge this was where everything changed, the adrenaline rushing through her and reminding her what had happened. She was happy, yes. Happiness and anxiety didn’t cancel one another out. She was nervous because...who wouldn’t be?

“Does my hair look decent?” she asked Maggie, before her friend left for work for the lunch shift.

“Kate, you’re fine.” Maggie shook her head. “I’ve never seen you get so worked up over a guy.”

“Yes, well, I am engaged to him,” Kate pointed out. “It’s understandable I may have some trepidation right now.”

“You’ll be fine,” Maggie assured her. “From what you say, he’s crazy about you. Have a good time!” Her face turned from excitement to disgust. “While I’m on my feet taking orders for the rest of the day.”

“I’m sorry, Maggie.”

“It’s alright. I guess all of us can’t marry handsome, considerate mafia bosses to get rid of all our money troubles. Some of us gotta work for it.”

“I hope things go well for you too,” Kate replied. “I’ll see you later, okay Maggie?”

“Yeah, whatever. Have fun, why don’tcha?” Maggie hugged her and rushed out of the apartment so she could make it to work, and Kate knew she had to get going too in order to meet Keith.

So she headed out, down to the spot outside the movie theatre she used to work at, to a bench where they always met.

He was early. On seeing her, he stood up and tipped his hat.

“Hello, Keith,” Kate said, listening to the sound of her own heartbeat. “I got you something.”

He seemed taken aback by this, he hadn’t expected it. He unwrapped the box and looked at the cigars in confusion.

“I thought you might want a few,” Kate said, explaining herself. “I don’t know all that much about cigars so they might not be the right brand but you go through them fairly quickly don't you, so I thought…are they alright?”

Keith nodded. She didn’t expect him to reply; he rarely spoke in public after all, but he did. “Thank you,” he murmured, and extended her arm for her to loop hers over. She smiled up at him, any nerves gone. Keith was here, and any fear Kate had dissipated around him.

“I was waiting to see you again,” Keith admitted quietly.

“You’re too sweet,” Kate managed, overcome with emotion. “I wanted to see you again too. Even if it’s just lunch, it’s lunch together which makes it special. I’ve been thinking about us. All the preparation we need to do for a wedding.” She shook her head and sighed. “There’s so much to organise.” She felt her fiance squeeze her hand reassuringly. “Thank you, Keith. Have I ever told you what a rare and exceptional man you are?”

Keith nodded.

“Well, you are,” Kate continued. “Truly. I would say I don’t know how I’d do this without you but it’d be ridiculous because I wouldn’t be doing this without you. Here we are.” She pointed across the street at the diner. “Just over there.”

They headed inside and Kate ordered. The waitress looked at Keith strangely when Kate ordered for him but her boss bustled her away and insisted on waiting on them personally. Which wasn’t weird at all. It was very weird, was what it was. When he disregarded their bill and insisted it was on the house, Kate’s suspicions became definite facts.

“We’ll be paying, but thank you for your kindness,” Kate said. “Here you go. And a tip for that nice girl. Thank you.” Waving, she took Keith’s arm again and followed him out then sighed. “Does that happen often?”

He shook his head. “Not a well-known enough family for it to.” He reached out, fixing her hair. “Was that...a problem?”

“No,” Kate said softly. “It was a lovely lunch. I couldn’t have them losing money on our account, that was all.”

Keith nodded. “You know this street pays us for protection?”

Kate fell silent. “They do?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” she tried to keep her tone bright. “Well. I didn’t really give it too much thought.”

“Perhaps you should.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Keith?”

He shifted, sighing deeply. “You know.”

“Yes,” Kate admitted. “I do. I know it should change the way I feel. But I like playing for you. I like being with you. Something I think you should know, Keith, is just because I’m marrying into the mafia, that doesn’t mean I’ll stop tipping my server.”

Keith looked at her with admiration and smiled. He didn’t say anything but his smile said it all. He was proud of her.

They walked for a little while, and sat in the park, Kate doing most of the talking, and time went by until it came time for Kate to return home. Keith insisted on walking her back.

“Did you want to come up again?” Kate offered. “There may be some Bach in it if you do.” Keith looked so conflicted. “Is there something wrong?”

“I should go to work. There is business…” he tailed off. “However...one song can’t hurt.”

In the end it was slightly more than one and it was dark when he left, kissing her cheek to bid her goodbye once again.

“Are you free Saturday?” he asked, out of nowhere.

“Why do you ask?”

“You want to meet my brothers.”

“Of course,” Kate replied. “I’d want nothing better than that.”

“I’ll meet you here. At four.” He put his hat back on and gave a rueful smile. “I will miss you and your piano until then.”

“I’ll miss _you_ ,” Kate smiled. “And every beautiful word you’ve ever said to me. Which is, for the record, every word.”

He looked somewhat embarrassed at that and made his exit.

Kate watched him go and smiled.

She loved her fiance so very much.

 

-

 

In the days leading up to Saturday, Kate searched for suitable gifts for Keith’s brothers, deciding to bake them a pie. She was torn between apple and blackberry, before remembering he had two brothers and so two pies was perfectly reasonable. She had just taken them out of the oven when Keith knocked on the door and it was time to box up the pies and go. He took the box without being asked, and they headed to Keith’s. Before going in, Keith placed an encouraging hand on Kate’s shoulder.

She thought he was about to say something motivation but instead, he simply said; “I’ll cook,” and they went inside, Kate barely able to suppress a smirk.

As it so happened, Keith was more than just a passable cook. He was an excellent cook. With Kate’s help, food was pretty much ready by the time the other two brothers arrived. They didn’t even knock - well, the youngest, Luck, had started to knock when the taller one Berga barged in.

“Hey Keith, how’s it goin-” he cut off suddenly, staring at Kate like she had sprouted an extra head. “Okay so I might be slightly confused but who’s the broad an’ what’s she doin’ here?”

“You didn’t tell them?” Kate whispered and Keith gave her an imploring look. He hadn’t told them. What would he have said?

Luck narrowed his eyes. “We’ve met, haven’t we? You’re the pianist.”

“Yes. I’m flattered you remember me,” Kate said, extending a hand for him to shake. “I’m Kate.”

“Of course I remember you,” Luck replied. “I couldn’t forget someone Keith took such a shine to. Luck.” On shaking her hand he noticed the ring and immediately turned to his brother. “Keith. That’s an engagement ring, isn’t it?” Keith gave a small nod. “When did it happen?”

“Last week,” Kate answered instead.

Luck glared at Keith accusingly. “When were you planning on telling us?”

Keith said nothing, didn’t so much as shrug. He headed through to the kitchen to plate up dinner instead. Luck seemed mildly put out. Berga, on the other hand, was baffled.

“Engagement ring? Woah woah woah, who’re you engaged to?”

Before Kate could answer, Luck had already interjected. “To Keith. She’s engaged to Keith, and he hadn’t told us. I can’t say I’m all that surprised. He had been seeing you a lot...talked about you, even.” That latter one carried...admiration, was it, that Keith would use his rare words to praise her? Luck looked up to her.

“To Keith?!” Berga sounded stunned. “Did he like...propose with words or just go on one knee and hope you took the hint?”

“Words, actually,” Kate replied, laughing. “Real poetry.”

“Poetry? From Keith? You can expect that crap from Luck but…” Berga tensed. Keith had walked back in with dinner, setting plates down and turning to go and fetch more. When he was gone, Berga relaxed. “Guess you’re joining the family then?”

“I guess I am. You’re Berga, aren’t you?”

Berga looked panicked. “Whatever Keith told you about me, none of it was true.”

“I’m sure,” Kate tittered. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. And you too, Luck, though we had met before, it’s nice to be able to be properly introduced.”

Luck nodded wordlessly. “Yes. I guess it is. Sorry for my rudeness, I was just surprised. I thought he would have told us.”

“I wanted to be sure you got along first,” Keith said abruptly, and they realised he’d re-entered the room pretty much silently and set the final two plates down. He didn’t apologise in words but the look in his eyes was nothing if not apologetic.

Luck’s irritation drained away. “I understand.”

Berga nodded too, though he didn’t seem fully sure what was going on. “So Kate...you treat him right, you hear me? No heartbreaks, no nonsense. Got it? No leaving him at the altar or anything of the sort.”

Both Kate and Luck couldn’t hold back their laughter. Even Keith seemed amused, clapping a hand on his brother’s shoulder affectionately before sitting down to dinner. She held her fiance's hand under the table, and made conversation with his brothers in his stead. He ran his fingers over the ring and gave an almost-smile. She smiled back.

Kate’s first dinner in the family.

It was delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!


End file.
